Our Song, Our Story, Our Life
by bellodraco
Summary: Ginny retells the meeting of her and Draco to their grandchildren, but leaves some crucial details out.


"Grandma, how did you meet grandpa?" asked Izabella

"It's a funny story actually. I've known your grandfather for at least 70 years now. You would think I could not put up with him for this long, but there is something there that draws me back every single time."

"This isn't gonna be a kissing story, is it?" whined Landon.

"Well, I guess it all started one day back at Hogwarts my fourth year….

I was running late for potions on this beautiful day. I obviously didn't want to be in a dungeon when I could be outside enjoying the sun. I cam around a corner and ran in to some boy, he was much older than me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he said.

My books went flying everywhere and there was no way I was going to be on time for potions. I managed to pick everything up, or so I thought. Snape, the potions master, saw I walked in late, took 10 points from Gryfindor, and assigned detention for me that night. So not only was I stuck in a dreary dungeon for class, I was also stuck there for only Merlin knows how long that night.

After that point, the rest of the day flew by so quickly, in vain I tried to savor every moment, but eventually detention came. I dragged myself down to the dungeon only to find a note,

_Ms. Weasley,_

_Due to a staff meeting, one of my upper level assistants will be proctoring detention this evening. You will do as he orders. Any bad notes left will result in a repeat detention with myself as proctor._

_Serverus Snape_

Needless to say I was curious as to who my proctor was, but it was already 8:15. His assistant was running late to the point where I wondered if anyone would come. But at 8:20 who comes walking in: your grandfather. At this time, I loathed him, but that was because he wasn't the charmer he is today. He was arrogant, cold, stuck up, and an all around jerk.

He walked in front of me and held up three scrolls.

"Weasley, in my hands I have three scrolls: one is your defense against the dark arts essay that you dropped this morning, one is you list of things to do tonight, and one is a blank scroll. Pick two. If you pick your essay, you get it back and if you pick the blank scroll, you get to leave detention now. However, if either scroll is the list, you must complete all tasks on the scroll before leaving. Now pick!"

Fortunately, I picked my essay but I picked the list. This list, I wish I would have kept it, was a list of the oddest chores I have ever seen. Yes, there were typical potions chores like cleaning cauldrons and alphabetizing the ingredients, but the list was almost like a scavenger hunt. However, after the potions chores was a small note

_Weasley,_

_These things below are not part of tonight's detention, but a list of things for the next week or so. You better get them all done, or Snape will give you another detention._

_D.M._

There were things like obtain a pair of Luna Lovegood's shoes, a lock of fur from Mrs. Norris, a Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card, and other odd things. He told me I had a week. Well, throughout that week I managed to find all 364 objects of his desire and sought him out.

"Draco, I have everything you wanted"

"Everything?"

"Yes, now can I ask one question?"

"Hmm, I guess."

"Why 364 objects?"

"I always get what I want, so I assigned my attention to objects for the past 364 days to distract myself."

"From what?"

"From you, and before you ask what the 365th object is, it's you. You are the object of my desire."

From that point on we have been head over heels in love, got married, had children who had you and your cousins, and we are still very much in love. Now that you have heard our story again, it's time for me to take you home to mommy.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"So I heard you telling Landon and Izabella our story, but I think you left a few things out."

"I had to keep in child appropriate! Besides, I bet you don't ever remember what really happened."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Then prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Little Red. I've proved myself tenfold."

"If you love me, you'll tell me the story."

"Fine, you win. I hate it when you do the pout. You know I can't resist that!"

"I know, so go on, I'm all ears!"


End file.
